


Moving Day

by Tigris_Lilium



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Creampie, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: Ignis was never one to back out of a challenge. Nothing got through him. He was the godsdamned King's Advisor.He wasn't going to let some oddly shaped lamp defeat him!It's the day before moving day, and Ignis hasn't even finished packing! Thankfully, Gladio knows just the thing to help out.Based off of this kinkmeme prompt:Ignis Talks During Sex
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Moving Day

Ignis was never one to back out of a challenge. Out of perfectionism, and maybe even stubbornness, he was a master of many a craft: for cooking, for strategy, for his impeccable sense of style and clothing choices. Nothing got through him. He was the godsdamned King's Advisor. He wasn't going to let some oddly shaped lamp defeat him! With a huff, Ignis rearranged the items in the moving box one more time, and once more after that, and finally, the lamp base shifted perfectly into place between the carefully placed knickknacks.

No lamp bested  _ the _ Ignis Scientia.

He looked on at his progress: At least half of the boxes had been filled up and neatly piled into a corner of the empty living room, removed of all his and Gladio's decorations they've accumulated over the years. Photo frames of them and their closest friends and family, little souvenirs from their travels, the cute stuffed animals Iris made for the two of them for good luck and. It was almost bittersweet to put them away, to empty the place he called home for so long.

Ignis had no time for reminiscing, though. He was so busy with work , that he could only save a majority of packing to the last day, an immense blindside on his part. Gladio had offered to help, but his method of packing could barely be called acceptable. He'd sent his husband off to organize the rest of their clothes and items from the bedroom instead, before he would store them in boxes himself. At least there he'd be useful-

"And speak of the devil," Ignis sighed, as a pair of large hands placed themselves on his hips, a weight on his back and a warmth of breath against his ear.

"The one and only, " Gladio quipped, "Here to tempt you away from packing." 

Ignis scoffed, but didn't pull away. "I take it you're finished with the one task I knew you wouldn't fail spectacularly on?"

That earned Ignis a playful pinch on his side. "Yeah, like twenty minutes ago. Meanwhile, you've been stuck on this one box." Gladio took in the countless amount of empty boxes and items still yet to be stored. "I told you I wanted to help, Iggy."

"And I told  _ you _ , that there's a specific way of doing things-"

"One that's gonna take forever to get right?" And that earned Gladio a less-than-playful elbow to his stomach. Gladio whined, "Come on, Igs, I just don't want you to stay up all night packing. I know how you're like when you're tired, and it's not pretty. I can see your stress lines from a mile away!"

“Insulting my looks now, are you?” Ignis rolled his eyes as Gladio clung onto him, closing and taping up the box. In spite of all the whining he did, Gladio had a point. The later the night went, the slower Ignis packed, already feeling the exhaustion set in. Just looking at the items that still needed to be sorted into boxes made the task all the more daunting.

"Plus, I wanted one more relaxing night in this apartment with you. Y'know...just one more time." Gladio's hands snuck their way underneath Ignis' shirt, hands warm against his skin.

"... You want to have sex before we move." 

"The ultimate stress relief." Gladio hummed happily.

Ignis glanced down at his watch, his eyes grew heavy as he realized it was quarter to one already. The movers would be here at the crack of dawn. If he had another set of hands, they'd be able to finish in record time. Honestly, the promise of finishing work and flopping on their bed was all the more enticing than sex at the moment. With exhaustion already setting in, he finally accepted his defeat. "Fine. You can help me with the rest of our things. You’re lucky all of the fragile items are packed.”

Gladio pumped his fist, and, ever the excited puppy, began to start on the remaining boxes. With only a  _ little  _ bit of guidance from Ignis. Ignis sighed; He'll deal with the potential consequences of terribly packed boxes later.

\---

“So … you proud of me yet?”

“For what? Carrying a stack of five boxes to show off, at the risk of destroying all of your hard work  _ and _ my fine porcelain?”

“Is that a codename for your sex toy collection so the movers don’t fuck around with it?” Gladio barked a laugh as he guided Ignis to bed, gently pushing him into the plush sheets. Ignis allowed himself to relax, and allowed Gladio to undress him of his clothing. He could have immediately fallen asleep if Gladio didn’t follow soon after, their hips pressed together, reigniting his desire for touch. He murmured a grunt of annoyance; Gladio hadn’t taken off his own clothes yet.

“Have some more faith in me, Ignis. You know I wouldn’t ruin those. Wouldn’t ruin  _ this  _ fine porcelain either.” Gladio began to loosen his sweatpants.

“Your puns are getting worse the later it gets. Hurry the hell up or I’m going to fall asleep.” Ignis lightly kicked Gladio with his heel, a smile on his face. Despite his teasing he enjoyed the terrible puns, and it just made him want to get fucked as soon as possible.

Finally, Gladio sat up and flung his shirt off. He hooked his thumbs at the waist of his sweatpants, a tiny little glimpse of his navel, and the dark trail of hair leading to his cock. Ignis’ half-lidded eyes remained there for a long moment, and Gladio laughed. "Package for a Mister Ignis Scientia." 

"Do I have to sign for it?" 

Gladio snorted, then yanked his sweatpants and underwear down in one fell swoop. "No signature needed for this baby." 

It was nice for Ignis to get a little distraction from the move. A distraction in the form of Gladio's satisfyingly large dick, just about growing to size as Gladio stroked it to fullness. At every down stroke, his foreskin would reveal the head of his cock, red, leaking precum. Ignis' mouth went dry.

The next few minutes were pure, toe-curling bliss, flesh against flesh, slack-jawed sighs. Gladio's hand was a perfect fit around both of their cocks, a grip and a pace to really make Ignis want more. His lubed up fingers massaged its way into Ignis’ tight walls, eliciting the most delicious moans out of the man who was far more composed in the public eye.

"Mmm, that's it, " said Gladio, towering above Ignis and watching intently with mirth in his eyes. He studied Ignis' face, toying with sensitive spots he knew by heart. "There goes those stress lines." 

" _ Stop _ bringing that up!" Ignis laughed breathlessly, a poor attempt at a retort. 

Gladio let go and turned Ignis around after a while, with a tunnel focus on teasing him further, caressing his back while he rubbed his cock between his asscheeks. Gradually seeping the stress out of Ignis' muscles and limbs, until he whimpered, "It's late, Gladio, enough  _ teasing _ -" 

"Just playing with ya, " Gladio kissed his neck tenderly, and finally gave Ignis what he wanted, a push into that tight, slick heat. "Fuuuck, I've missed this." Ignis missed it too, with how he moaned and chased that cock with his hips. And Gladio didn't waste time, quickening his pace, pushing and grinding the other man into the mattress, much to Ignis' delight. "You feel so good, Iggy... does my dick feel good too?" 

"Oh,  _ yes _ , yes, there, " Ignis replied, muffled into the sheets. He'd follow in time with Gladio's thrusts, rolling his ass back at each slide of that thick cock inside, creating the most perfect friction when the thick head caught his rim, and brushed right up against his walls. The power of each thrust left Ignis twitching on the bed, fruitlessly gripping at the comforter they lay on top of. This was the best he'd ever felt since the last few weeks of packing, Gladio doing a phenomenal job of hitting where he liked it most. 

But just like that, his mind wandered, and so too did his eyes, landing on the pile of boxes that Gladio had worked on tonight, innocently placed in the corner of the room. Unfinished boxes, with undone clothes hanging out of it, and with half of the clothes still hung up in the closet. "G-Gladio... what the  _ hell _ ?" 

"Nnn, huh...? What is it?" mumbled Gladio, voice strained with arousal. 

"The, the boxes...! They're - ahh - they're not finished!" 

Ignis only got a gruff noise in response. Gladio didn't stop thrusting, and he certainly didn't slow down either. 

"I got half of the 'em done, didn't I...? 'Sides, that just means less work in the morning. Most of the clothes are in boxes anyway." 

"Y-you...ohh... you mean to tell me, that... you stuffed them  _ completely _ full of clothing?" 

"Yeah? So?" 

Ignis moaned in frustration, and he squeezed around Gladio for good measure, making him groan, and slow down. 

"That's  _ not  _ how you're supposed to do it. You have to alternate between light and heavy material to lessen the load-" 

As much as he liked Ignis going on another one of his insightful, well spoken lectures, Gladio sighed. All he wanted to do was distract Ignis from the frustrations of their stressful move. 

"-And did you even organize the clothing by weight? I can  _ clearly _ tell most of those are top heavy." No one could miss the way that stack seemed to tilt, a crooked tower of boxes just barely hanging on. 

When Ignis had something to say, it was awfully hard to get him to stop. The only way to shut Ignis up, just for the moment, was to distract him. 

But Ignis was nothing if not stubborn. 

"Ugh...Those boxes are practically bursting at the seams...! What happens if one of them breaks open? What then??"

A deep and penetrating push inside once more.

"Nn...those are  _ my _ goddamn clothes in there too...If they aren't properly folded, they'll be damaged in transit. They'll be... unsalvageable!" 

A few slow rolls, thrusting and sliding further in. 

"I-I won't have them ruined inside...ahh... an overstuffed  _ mess _ ..." 

Gladio paused. “Okay, I guess you got me there. It  _ was _ kind of a mess, and I  _ did  _ kind of chuck 'em in there." 

Gladio had changed the angle slightly, where his cock would rub against his prostate. Ignis convulsed, all the power in his muscles fading away. He gasped and swayed his hips backwards to meet Gladio's at the same time. 

"Finally, we're in agreement..." That little sigh Ignis made came out more as a breathy moan, much to Gladio's delight. "I expect you to... fix those... first thing in the morning..." 

"Really? Sure you don't want me to fix it now?" asked Gladio with a grin, and just the smallest amount of courage to start pulling out-

" _ I swear on the Six, _ " This time Ignis squeezed again to keep Gladio from going any further. 

"Ouch, okay, okay! I promise I'll clean 'em up." And just when Ignis loosened up around, Gladio  _ did _ pull out, to the annoyance of his lover, before turning him around once more. 

Ignis shot him a glare, but that didn't stop Gladio from guiding his hips towards him, those long legs on his shoulders, and his cock sliding back in Ignis' loose hole with ease. "Now, are you gonna enjoy the rest of what I'm dishing out?" 

"Mmnn..." Ignis purred, happy to be filled again, hands pawing at Gladio's chest, "That depends. I'm still quite miffed about my clothes..." 

"Come on, babe. Won't you forgive me?" He knew Ignis preferred this angle when he wanted some affection and attention. Chest to chest, Ignis' weeping length rubbing against Gladio's stomach, Gladio's breath ghosting over his heated skin as he hovered over him. He could gaze into Ignis' eyes, pupils blown black with arousal. 

"I'll forgive you if  _ this _ , " A squeeze around his cock again, "Gives me what I want..." 

"Heh, alright." Gladio grinned, and followed up with a heated kiss. "Express delivery, comin' right up!" 

"Gladio, you-  _ ahh...!! _ " And before Ignis could even respond to another one of his ill-timed puns, Gladio pulled back, and with newly ignited energy, pounded him into the mattress with abandon, bedsprings creaking angrily underneath them. 

"What was that, Iggy...? Sounded like you had something to say there." 

Ignis threw his head back, gasping for air, breathy little moans and cries escaping him. "I-I, ohh..." When Ignis was at a loss for words, that meant he was doing something right. 

"Good. That's it. So fucking good for me, Iggy. Gonna take care of you. Gonna give you what you want, and come inside you. You'd like that, yeah?" As he fucked him, Gladio ravished Ignis' body in wet kisses, teasing bites, and loving words of approval. His large hand wound around Ignis' length, squeezing and stroking just how he liked it. To wrench all the stress out of his system, to envelop him in pleasure. Ignis could only respond in shaky cries, pleads for more. It was music to Gladio’s ears.

And finally, it was too much for the both of them. Ignis came with a choked cry, holding Gladio tight, his orgasm splattered all over his stomach. Gladio followed soon after, groaning against Ignis' neck, as he filled Ignis up. Just how he wanted it. 

Gladio could tell he did a good job, when Ignis, strung out from stress, overwhelmed from his climax, moaned happily at the wet warmth inside him. After a moment, Ignis flopped against the bed, consciousness slowly slipping away, and eventually, he fell into a slumber he sorely needed after this past month. 

\---

When Ignis awoke to the morning light, for the first time he felt... well rested. He'd forgotten how it felt to have a good night's sleep. Then he realized his alarm never went off. He nearly leapt out of bed, an onset of panic rushing through him. Until he noticed that the entire room had been emptied. That horrendous stack of boxes had disappeared, the closet emptied out. The bed and barren nightstands were what remained. Ignis had looked down and noticed he'd been properly dressed, and cleaned up of all evidence of the sex last night.

"G'morning, sleepyhead!" Gladio's warm and cheery voice rang as he entered the bedroom. Gladio was completely dressed, and looked like he'd been working for a while now. His hair was up in a bun, and he was sporting a tank top, a sure sign he'd been working up a sweat. "Was wondering when you'd get up. How're you feeling?" 

"Gladio, where are the movers?" 

"They got here right on time, just like you said. Didn't wanna wake you, so I fixed up our clothes and packed everything else up while you were out." Gladio sat at the side of the bed, "They'll be coming back for their second trip. Hope that's okay." 

Ignis felt a little ashamed, looking down at his lap. "Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Well..." Gladio looked ashamed as well, scratching the back of his neck. "You've been working so hard on this move the past month, Iggy. Even took some all-nighters. I haven't been doing my part to help out as much as I wanted, and I know you don't like to ask for help either. You did all that work for us. So...consider this a little apology. And a bit of a lecture, too. Give me something to pick up and carry around when you need to, okay?"

Ignis' lips curled to a smile. All that stress and panic from this morning quickly slipped away. "Never in a million years did I think  _ the  _ Gladiolus Amicitia was ever going to lecture  _ me. _ " When Gladio deflated, Ignis crawled out from the covers, and flung himself over Gladio, kissing him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry. And I promise, Gladio. Maybe having a personal delivery boy isn't so bad."

Gladio beamed, and gave him a peck in return. "Here for all your moving needs. And a good lay for no extra charge!" And that earned Gladio a well-deserved smack on his chest, and another kiss for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to get a fic out after a little break! Hope you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
